


Mine would be you

by Tauren_Priest



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Jealousy, M/M, Prison Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauren_Priest/pseuds/Tauren_Priest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prison warden Adam Levine loves to take what he wants, mob lieutenant Blake Shelton can't be an exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prisoners are not human beings, they are scrum, trash and parasites to the society. Once criminals, forever will be……

 

The best way to deal with them is to lock them up in prison, isolate them from the world, that's what the society believes.

 

Law is the only definition of what's right or wrong. Moral and ethics are bullshit, unless you are rich enough to hire a kick-ass lawyer and slap the face of justice with cash.

 

The prison warden doesn't give a shit to these values or perceptions, he doesn't need to work at all, just sits in control room and salary flows into his bank account.

 

* * *

 

 

"Boss, zone C is under control."

 

"Move Usher to zone A, troublesome." The warden stayed his focus on the monitors, he didn't care about the conflicts between prisoners and mobs, he loves chaos as long as the mess can be control.

 

Being a prison warden is boring, listens to security reports, checks background of new prisoners, watches their brutal brawls in the canteen.

 

"Dismiss," It's almost time, almost mid-night.

 

"Sir," The officer spoke before the warden throw him out of the warden's room. "Detective Carson is coming tomorrow morning."

 

"Dismiss now!" Adam urged the officer out of his room, he shut and locked the door immediately.

 

Dashed back to his control panel, he switched the monitoring channel to special custody room number 6, an isolated room at a far end of corridor in basement level 2. Enough privacy for a prisoner to do whatever he wanted to do, given the false sense of isolation and privacy.

 

Adam secretly inserted a audio recording system embedded in the wall, he doesn't care the regulations or rules, he is the boss here. Thus, he installed more hidden cameras in the cell room, made sure that he could observe every single details of the prisoner, all he wanted to see is that particular 'prisoner' in fact.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ahhh……"

 

Blake sat on his bed, his back leaned on the wall. His palm is on his length, moving up and down slowly. He was so sure that no guards is around at this current hour, that was the shifting hour. He moaned huskily, this was his second years in prison sentence.

 

Prison and sex are either extreme polar or the same thing, Blake chose to keep himself clean during his sentence, he had a reason.

 

"Arrrrrrh……" Blake couldn't tell whether the jerking off made him sweat or the air conditioning system was not working, his free hand started to unbutton his orange shirt, his body slid down on the bed, laid flat facing the ceiling.

 

His hand never stopped, groaned in self-generated pleasure, closed his eyes. Blake imagined his lover is giving him a blowjob, pretended his precious lover didn't want to let go of his length, tried the best to satisfy his sexual desires.

 

* * *

 

 

This is the reason why Adam didn't quit his job to take over his family business.

 

"Oh…… Blake, so damn perfect." Adam was doing the same thing, but imagined himself being fucked by the hunk.

 

"Baby, fuck me." Adam speed up when Blake was reaching limit, he knew the exact time for Blake to cum after watching him for more than a year.

 

 _'Arrrgh!'_ Blake groaned like a wild beast, a caged monster. Adam wanted to hear it directly instead of through the recording system, the best he could do was to turn off Blake's air conditioner to force he undress.

 

 _'Babe, I love ya so much,'_ Blake murmured unconsciously, he was exhausted.

 

"Me too." Adam's cum split on the screen.

 

Blake opened his eyes again, he gazed at the ceiling as if he was having sex with someone.

 

 _'I love ya, I fucking love ya,'_ Blake's eyes filled with sorrows and regrets instantly. _'Luke, I love ya.'_

 

That single word, that name ruined Adam's mood completely. Fist slammed on the table, threw things off the table like a mad man.

 

Luke, Luke, Luke…… All Blake could think of was Blake's stupid boss, Luke Bryan. Blake was Luke's lieutenant, he was a loyal enforcer. Blake took the fall for Luke on a murder case, that's how he ended up in here.

 

Adam hated Blake'a stupidity for having a huge crush on Luke, but things will change after detective Carson's visit.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Tim Mcgraw, other lieutenant of Luke's mob. He is the big brother for Luke and Blake, they grew up together, they raised the mob together, Tim still remembers the good old days.

 

Tim pays Blake a visit once a month, Blake started off with the same question every single time.

 

"How's Luke?"

 

"He's fine," Tim sighed, all Blake cares is Luke, their precious little brother.

 

Tim wasn't blind, Blake was more than just being protective, Tim stopped convincing himself that was brotherly love. He found it awful knowing that Blake wants to fuck Luke, not disrespect, Tim just couldn't understand Blake's desire.

 

The visits chill Blake up, but Tim could see the sadness and disappointment in his eyes, Blake is expecting someone else. Unfortunately, that was not going to happen, Luke never visits Blake.

 

Everyone in the mob can see that Blake loves Luke, including Luke himself. Maybe it is easier for Luke not to contact Blake and leave him alone in prison, Luke misses Blake too, but he just didn't know how to respond to Blake's feeling.

 

"He does want to come, but he's busy."

 

"Ha." Blake wanted to believe that, but he didn't. "Ya say that every time."

 

It wasn't an excuse this time, the reason will smash Blake no matter how strong he forced himself to be.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I don't want to know why you need these photos." Detective Carson handed a file to Adam.

 

"Blake Shelton, is that why you needed the photos?" Carson knew Adam since high school, he was far too familiar with the creepy warden.

 

"That's for interrogation." Adam opened the file to check, the evil smile betrayed him.

 

"Sex torture." Carson rolled his eyes.

 

"How could they hide this from Blake?" Adam saw the path to victory.

 

"Are you that hot for a prisoner's cock?" Carson frowned, it was against the rules and he better stays out of Adam's plan.

 

"You won't say that after watching this." Adam searched for his laptop.

 

"No, Adam!" Carson had heard enough of Adam perverted ideas. "Stop! Hold still. I'm leaving now."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Blake Shelton, a contradicting man, Adam never gets tired of observing him. Blake is like the Captain America in prison, extremely strong in both physical and influential, but he never enforces his strength to harm innocence. Blake uses the strength he possessed only when people cross his line, the brutality lies in his blood. There was just one time that Blake gone completely insane, almost killed another prisoner with his bare hands, all because the thug tried to rape a new convict.

 

Even if Blake wasn’t trying to gain power among the prisoners, the prison needs a figure like Blake, an independent individual that maintain orders and norms, prisoners behave when Blake is around, even Usher and Cee Lo, the two leaders of mobs in the prison.

 

Everyone has a soft spot or weakness including tough guy like Blake, Adam waited for this moment for so long, the time had come for him to claim his prey.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The shifting hour started, something was wrong. Blake heard footsteps approach near his cell.

 

Strange. It represented problem when patrol changed.

 

“Blake Shelton, the warden need to see you.”

 

Interrogation, that’s useless. Blake laughed because it would be a waste of time if the warden wants to dig information from him.

 

“Boss, he’s here.” The officer leaded Blake to another side of prison that he never been to, no gates, no cameras, Blake doubted the intention of the warden.

 

“Come in.” A man in higher pitch spoke.

 

Weird. That was a guest room instead of a room for interrogation, fancy decorations, expensive sofa and the warden sat on the sofa with a glass of wine in his hand.

 

“Uncuff him.” Adam left the sofa to pour another glass of wine for Blake.

 

“But……” The officer hesitated.

 

“I said uncuff.” Adam didn’t turn to the officer, the tone was soft. Somehow the officer panicked and uncuffed Blake at once.

 

“Have a seat, Blake.”

 

The way Adam looked at Blake was like seeing an old friend, Blake couldn’t recall when they met before, maybe they came across in prison.

 

“What do ya want?”

 

“Nothing, just a friendly chat with my fellow prisoner.” Adam could tell Blake wasn’t buying it. He didn’t care at all, the country accent worth the effort he arranged for the meeting.

 

“Save yar breathe, I won’t betray my brothers.” Blake leaned back to the sofa, arms crossed.

 

Adam lost his mind when he got to see Blake up close, so close, so fucking damn close that he wanted touch Blake so badly. Adam would rip open his shirt by force, push him down on the sofa, and ride on his beer-can sized cock.

 

“Ha!” Adam gazed at the country hunk, “Brothers? You really believe that?” His sarcasm offended the giant, he saw Blake’s expression tensed and his gaze sharpened.

 

“While you spend your precious time here, where is your boss?” Adam left his seat again, swaggered to the back of Blake.

 

“Spilt it!” Blake ran out of patience.

 

“Easy, tiger.” One palm cared Blake’s beard cheek, the giant reacted immediately, not in respond to the sense of being attacked, more like shy provided the blushes on his cheek. Adam handed the file he got from Carson earlier to Blake. “Read it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A marriage certificate and a few wedding photos, that’s what the file is about.

 

Luke looked happy in the photos, the way he kissed the bride, the truthful smile that he never saw. Blake hated to see any of these photos, which was a fact that he couldn’t bear. He should be happy for Luke, but he couldn’t. His Luke was lost or he just realized Luke wasn’t him to keep at all.

 

“Forge.”

 

Adam saw the trembled hands and an almost broken Blake, he saw the man refusing to accept reality.

 

“Ya forged the photos! It can’t be true.”

 

“Give me a reason to.” Adam looked down at the man he desired for two years, he almost felt sorry for Blake, but it was necessary. The only way for Adam to own Blake was to destroy him, smash his void fantasy for Luke and wreck him completely.

 

“Ya want me to betray Luke, tell ya the evidences ya wanted.” Blake stood and stayed back off from Adam, “I’m not falling for it.”

 

Everything worked according to his plan, Blake would fall into his trap as he expected.

 

“No, that’s not what I want.” Adam opened the door, he loved to see how clueless and confused Blake was.  “You may leave now, remember to ask Tim who is Miranda.”

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

He stopped leaving his cell, stopped shaving, stopped jerking in the long night.

 

Blake should have call Tim, demands answer from his brothers, he wished he has the gut for that. Blake knew the truth deep down, Tim's visit in the following month would be an inevitable death sentence for the country hunk, or simply a deadline for he to admit the fact that he and Luke don't share a future.

 

Severe gun fights, brutal murders, tragic deaths, Blake survived all these without having a sense of fear.

 

His head was on knees, body leaned at the corner of the cell.

 

This was the first time he scares, his faith was on the edge to collapse. He was begging for God's mercy, wishing everything was Adam conspiracy. Powerless, Blake was not made of steel, he has feelings, fragile feelings.  


 

* * *

 

"Poor Blake."

 

Adam enjoyed watching Blake's faith fading at first. Adam loved to see the weak side of Blake, tried to study the sensitive heart under Blake’s thick skin.

 

Two weeks after their little chat, Blake looked even more vulnerable, his gestures or mojo shifted from lion king to sad teddy bear.

 

Adam wanted to ease Blake's pain, give him a hug or a kiss, tell him that someone do care about him no matter Luke loves him or not, but he couldn’t. He needed to wait till Blake discovers the truth by himself.

 

It was just a matter of time.

 

* * *

 

"What's wrong?"

 

Tim barely recognized the man in front of him, he saw emptiness and hollow in Blake. He knew it would happen, Blake's heart would be broken one day, but he expected later.

 

"Miranda, who's Miranda?"

 

"Luke's wife, married for about two months." Tim was going to tell Blake that Luke was in good hands, but Blake stopped the conversation and left without saying anything.

 

"Blake, listen to me. Blake!"

 

* * *

 

 

Standing outside Blake's cell, Adam gazed at the broken man. He could hear the echo of Blake's sobbing, a dying animal moaned upon his death.

 

Adam shut down the monitoring system, no one will interrupt their moment. Adam unlocked the gate, stalked towards Blake. The mob’s lieutenant sat on the floor, learned at the wall, stopped sobbing slowly.

 

“Ya’ve won.” Blake broke the silence when Adam was a step away from him, he looked up at the warden. Blake couldn’t read it, the soft gaze of Adam made no sense. “What do ya want?”

 

Adam felt his blood tremble, his breath puffed, this was the chance he had been waited for so god damn long.

 

Gorgeous, Adam wanted to speak, he couldn’t. His words lost, his mind was trapped in admiring Blake’s beauty. Adam kneeled on one knee, kept the same eyes level with Blake. His long fingers slid across Blake’s cheek, wiped away his tears, held still of his jaw.

 

“I just want you to be happy,”

 

Blake didn’t resist Adam’s cares, he had no intention to withdraw from the warmth palm on his cheek, his body fully surrendered to the comfort. He stared at Adam for a few seconds, he then realized the warden has feelings for him. An irrelevant stranger who has feelings for him, while his hope for being with Luke just vanished.

 

“I care about you……” Adam stopped speaking, giving Blake time to process the situation. Leaned forwards steadily, Adam pressed his lips on Blake’s. Blake didn’t react, the kiss was light on his lips.

 

“I can be yours, if you want me.” Adam sealed their distance again, Blake didn’t push him away or open his mouth, he just gazed at the cheeky warden.

 

Blake shouldn’t give in, he didn’t have feeling for Adam, he shouldn’t accept the offer of affection. His soul was weak, he had been longing for Luke’s love for his whole life, always wanted someone to kiss him, someone to care about his feelings, someone to love him.

 

“I can be your Luke, just pretend I’m the one you love.” Adam pressed his lips on Blake’s for the one last time.

 

Fuck it! Blake gave up on waiting, he hooked his strong arms around Adam’s waist, kissed him back with his tongue bend with Adam’s, pressed him on the floor with raw force. He no longer saw the warden, he saw his boss laid underneath him, Blake ripped open his dearest Luke Bryan’s shirt, left kisses from forehead to collarbone while undressing himself.

 

“Luke, I fucking hate ya, I hate ya fucking bastard.” Blake spilt on his palm, applied on his length before inserted deep inside his lover.

 

“Blake!” Adam moaned in pain, the size wrecked his body even he enjoyed single second of sex since Blake gave in temptation.

 

“I’m sorry, boss.” Blake panicked and showed cares in his expressions, his pace slowed down for Adam to accustom his cock inside him. “I didn’t mean it, Boss. I love ya, I love ya more than anything, Luke.”

 

* * *

 

 

Adam always wanted it, he had sex with Blake, he stole Blake’s love temporary, he didn’t mind being Luke’s substitute at this moment. He was hurt whenever Blake calls him Luke or realizing he is seeing him as someone else, but Adam could recover as long as Blake needs him.

 

The experience was beyond his expectation, Blake was by far the man with biggest size and longest stamina who ever fucked him, Blake was still hard as steel inside Adam even an hour of pulling in and out, he shot inside Adam a couples of time, Blake’s desire for sex didn’t seem to fade, he unleashed all of his frustration inside Adam.

 

“Boss, ya like it? Letting me fuck ya.” Blake spilt his word in broken sentence huskily after pulling out of Adam for the last time on that night. “This’s my first time, I hope I didn’t disappoint ya.”

 

A satisfied smile was all Adam could respond after Blake completely exhausted him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

"We still got a few hours."

 

Adam was in Blake's arms, head rested on the lieutenant's collarbone.

 

They still have around three hours before the monitoring system reset itself.

 

Adam sighed, they had sex, he felt great, but there was something missing which Adam couldn't tell what it is.

 

He was going to ask for more if Blake wanted to, he discovered a scar or bullet hole on the upper corner of Blake's left chest when his fingers slid up and down on Blake's torso. His action stopped right on top of the bullet hole.

 

Blake's palm shifted to the back of Adam's head, that was a painful memory he locked up ages ago. His eyes kept shut while his mind recalled that bitter suffering.

 

"About ten years ago……"His voice was dry, "We were at the bottom of the town, nameless disposables for our former boss."

 

Adam could felt Blake's grasp tighten up, he saw the man gritted his teeth, the anger was well written on Blake's face.

 

"That mother fucker set us up, the mission was a distraction, they sent me and Luke to die,"

 

So now Blake is talking to me, as Adam, not his dumbass boss, great. Adam buried his head under Blake's jaw, showing that he wasn't going anywhere and willing to listen.

 

"We managed to survive, but it happened." Blake looked down at the scar on his chest. "I took the bullet which was supposed to penetrate Luke's skull."

 

"He was scared. He couldn't control himself, he cried and begged me not to leave him. _'Blake, don't. Please don't, I need ya. I love ya, I swear I will not forgive ya if ya die.'_ He was there, crying for me, holding my hand, saying how much he needed me, telling me that he couldn't survive a day without me."

 

"Then many things happened and eventually I ended up miserable in here." Blake held Adam's chin with his index finger and thumb, pulled him for a kiss. Blake didn't know the intention for kissing Adam himself, but the pretty face ruined his ability to think straight.

 

"He never love me like the way I did, I was just his big brother……" Blake sighed. "It's suck."

 

* * *

 

 

"You're not alone, my life sucks." Their eyes met, Adam could see himself instead of Luke’s projection in Blake's eyes. "A pathetic warden who obsessed with a mob convict."

 

"That's fine, I know I'm hard to resist." Blake chuckled and rolled on top of Adam, just when he was about to kiss Adam and have sex again, he paused.

 

Adam was shocked, the pause jolted his mind, he feared because he could not understand the reason holding Blake back. He feared this would be the last time they spend time together if Blake still not give up Luke.

 

Illusion faded, Blake tried to imagine Adam as Luke again, it failed. The warden lay under him, black eyes, slim body figure, flawless flesh, Adam is pretty as for a man. Guilty and despair swelled his consciousness instantly, he realized he just fucked Adam even he didn't share the same desire for Adam.

 

Blake takes sex and feelings seriously, he felt like he betrayed himself and abused Adam, he didn't mean to toy with Adam's love. The worst part was he enjoyed the sex even he felt wrong afterwards.

 

"I'm sorry," Blake pounced off the bed, picked up Adam's clothes, "Ya better leave now."

 

The sudden change of attitude hurt Adam, he thought he finally achieve more than having sex with Blake. Adam cursed himself for being stupid enough to believe he could open up Blake's heart and change him.

 

"I'm sorry……I shouldn't have let this happen."

 

Blake's tone was like _ **'This was a huge mistake, I shouldn't have fuck ya.** '_ Adam turned away, dressed in front of the cell door.

 

His words frustrated Adam, he could see that. The sex was wrong, mistreating Adam was his fault.

 

Just before Adam opened the cell to leave, Blake pulled him back with an arm on Adam's waist, embraced the shorter man from behind.

 

He like having Adam's accompany, Adam's obsession makes he feels beloved. Blake knew he was unfair and selfish no matter he accepts Adam or not.

 

"I didn't mean to hurt ya, Adam." Blake pressed a kiss on the freeze warden's cheek, "I'll make it up to ya if ya still love me."

 

Blake released the blushed warden.

 

"We'll see about that." Adam tried to act cool and icy, unfortunately the overjoyed smile betrayed him and the killer's dimples melted Adam's armor. "Dammit, I love you. I can't stay mad at you, man." Adam turned back and shared a passionate kiss with Blake.

 

* * *

 

 

"Boss, you have a visitor, Gwen Stefani."

 

"Where is she?" Adam tidied up his collar, he hoped he can send away Gwen without meeting her.

 

"In your office, we tried to stop her."

 

Adam rolled his eyes. "This is a prison not a convenience store, people can't come in and out whenever they wanted."

 

"Sorry, sir. We tried to call you."

 

"Fine, I'll deal with her. I want espresso and mocha for Gwen."  
Adam knew what she comes for.

 

* * *

 

 

Gwen,the senior secretary of Levine Limited. His mum must have sent her to convince him to resign from prison and take over their family business.

 

"Adam, this is emergency. You got to go back……" Gwen spoke at the very moment Adam entered his office.

 

"Save it, you said it is urgent every time." Adam sank on the sofa beside Gwen.

 

"Arrrr, just do me a favor. Call your mum and say that you will come back for holiday." Gwen grabbed his shoulders and shook him continuously. "For the god sake that we were roommates, your parents are giving me lots of pressure."

 

"Fine. Fine. Stop it! I'll go back for Easter holiday, but tell her I won't resign." Adam poured the rest of the espresso into his mouth.

 

"Still obsesses with the mob hunk?" Gwen teased Adam with a finger poked at his cheek.

 

Adam didn't reply, he would usually tell Gwen how sexy Blake is, he just smiled and grinned childishly.

 

"Hell no! C'mon. You fucked him?" Gwen couldn't possibly be more shocked, Adam is creepy sometime or most of the time, but sleeping with a prisoner was by far the craziest thing she knew about Adam.

 

"No." Adam saw the relief on Gwen's face when he said no.

 

" **He fucked me.** "

 

Gwen spit mocha when her imagination ran wild. "You dad will get a heart attack if he finds out."

 

"He never likes me." Adam said in a plain tone.

 

"Because you slept with his business partners instead of their daughters." Gwen threw a pillow to the daydreaming warden. "So……that Blake, are you two serious?"

 

"I don't know. I don't know if he wants to be with me. His mob, his sentence, my job and my family……" Adam sank his face on the pillow.

 

"Prison version of Romeo and Juliet." Gwen couldn't think of better example.

 

"I prefer Les Miserable." Adam always suspects that prison guard Javert was gay and obsessed with hunky convict Valjean, how similar they are?

 

"Anyway, I need to go now. Remember to come home on Easter, Inspector Javert."

 


	5. Chapter 5

Blake knew his cell is different, he thought the air conditioner in prison was crappy that it malfunction from time to time.

 

The theory was wrong, the past month he stopped jerking, the air conditioner functioned perfectly.

 

"Perv." Blake chuckled at the very second he realized Adam was the one shutting down his air conditioner these past two years.

 

That silly warden must had done something to his cell, artificial cell with hidden cameras and audio recording system. Blake found at least one hidden camera next to the cell gate, there must be more in his cell.

 

The first night after they had sex, Blake bet Adam won't pay a visit because Adam could barely walk straight, he would have to wait for the bruises and pains to fade.

 

Blake needed to rest too, but the naughty warden didn't think so.

 

Blake's cell is in the basement, air conditioning is vital, yet Adam shut it down.

 

"Oh c'mon!" Blake knew it, Adam wanted to watch him touch himself. He was not going to let that happens.

 

"Open it, Adam. I knew you are watching." Blake turned to the security camera. "I'm not doing it."

 

'When did he become so smart?' Adam grinned, he didn't mind Blake knowing the fact.

 

Shifted left to the control panel, Adam looked for the speaker, pressed a few buttons.

 

"Attention, Blake Shelton. Your air conditioning is suspended due to your recent misbehaviors. So……Enjoy your night."

 

"What the fuck?" Blake was shocked both because of how childish Adam was and how reckless to broadcast that. "The whole place gonna to hear that or just me?"

 

"Only you, I changed the setting." Adam never thought of talking with Blake like that, "You can get your air-con back if you behave."

 

Blake gave a 'seriously?' face to the camera. Adam's desire was kind of overwhelming plus a little bit creepy, but then it reminded Blake a fact.

 

Blake likes to know someone is crazy about him, wants him physically, obsesses him regardless of his past and his nature.

 

No luck in getting laid, that's his sex life. Luke is always the cute one, Tim is the witty mature one, and Blake, the scary muscled egg head. That was no big deal, Blake never wanted to sleep with chicks, he was always grumpy witnessing Luke flirts with girls or other way round. Sexy, muscular, beefy, durable, he didn't realize what he got until Adam confessed his desire and love for Blake.

 

"No, Adam. That's not gonna to happen. Let me tell ya what gonna to happen," Blake paused for a few seconds.

 

"Ya promise not mess with my air-con, and daddy gonna to take real good care of his baby boy." Blake found it embarrassing saying these things.

 

"Or bad boy will get his punishment." Blake raised his palm, signaled Adam the punishment involves spanking.

 

Adam amused when Bake bargained, and his authoritative daddy tone was killing Adam, "Fine, you will get your air-con back, but…… daddy need to feed his baby boy with his man juice."

 

"Kinky bastard."

 

* * *

  

A few months pasted, the thing between Adam and Blake became regular, Blake got to know more about Adam beside his sex addiction, while Adam moved closer to Blake's heart.

 

Blake wasn't entire over with Luke, he still thinks of him from time to time. Fortunately, Blake's heart still have room for Adam, he felt alive again the more he devoted to the warden.

 

Boyfriends? Shagmates? Soul mates? Blake has no idea where to draw the line, prisoner and warden already exceed his imagination.

 

Tim still visits every month, but the conversation changed. Blake stopped asking ' _how's Luke?_ ', Tim could tell Blake was giving up Luke which shocked him at first.

 

"Time to move on, I guess." Blake sighed before he left the conversation and waited for Adam to come at night.

 

* * *

 

 

People used to say you can learn a lot about a person with what in their book shelf or playlist, Blake does learn a lot from Adam's kinks.

 

Adam's daddy kink hinted he has a trouble relation with his father, either his father abused him or ignored him when Adam was a kid, that explains the extra horniness when Blake is being daddy, sad kid who longed for father's love and cares.

 

Adam is feisty and cocky most of the time, when it comes to sex, he turns all soft and submissive to Blake. His guess was Adam likes to be dominated when he is off duty, something completely opposite to his job nature.

 

Blake quit elaborating facts when Adam was just outside his cell.

 

"Blake Shelton, you are under arrest for stealing my heart."

 

"Ha! Handcuff." Blake spoke when Adam unlocked the cell, Adam always come up with new toys and new ideas. "You're holding it wrong."

 

"Just lay in bed, expert." Adam placed his palm on Blake's chest, pressed a kiss on his lips, "Or you prefer doing it another way round, Detective Shelton."

 

* * *

 

 

“Did she say yes?”

 

“Yes, she’ll see what she can do.” Christina Aguilera, the ‘fixer’ who deals with Levine family’s emergencies, said.

 

“Did you tell Annalise to keep Blake’s mob out of this?” Adam picked a risky step, he wished he is doing the right thing.

 

“Yes, I told her the requirement.” Christina poured herself a cup of tequila, which Adam stored in his drawer. “You just have to sit and wait for the good news.”

 

“It’s just 10 in the morning,” Adam took away the bottle of tequila.

 

“Not very convincing,” Christina peeked at the panel, “A warden who sleep with prisoner.”

 

“He is innocent,” Adam knew Blake takes the fall for Luke, that why he needed to hire Annalise Keating, a defense attorney who is best known for helping people gets away with murder. He was planing to get Blake out of prison in legal way.

 

“Look at you, I thought you never wanted to settle down.” Christina relaxed herself on Adam’s lap. She is like the big sister for Adam, she knows every little secret of Adam, his taste, his past and his creepy hobbies. Adam was no longer the playboy she knew, he became mature, learnt to take up responsibilities, thought more before he takes actions.

 

Adam sighed deeply, he has plan for Blake and himself, but he never asked Blake what he was going to do when Blake is free. The prison is the only linkage between them, Adam fears Blake will go back to Luke right after he is released.

 

Blake changed, he changed Blake. Adam saw Luke’s shadow haunting Blake from time to time, the lieutenant’s heart was shattered when Blake was forced to face the truth, Adam tried his best to hold his heart back in place, giving the prisoner the emotion support he needed, nurturing his lonely soul with love.

 

Adam found the path to their prefect future, he will take over his father’s company, Blake gets to do whatever he wants and they live happy ever after. The problem is Adam don’t have the courage to take the leap of faith, what if Blake says no?

 


	6. Chapter 6

"You got to tell him before he receives the letter."

 

As a professional fixer and experienced romance novel reader, Christina knows what will happen if Adam remain silent. Blake will be pissed, he will kick Adam out of his cell, the warden will be banished from the lieutenant. After several scenes of chasing after wrong timing, they reconcile eventually.

 

This formula is classic, typical and predictable, which she considered as boring and time wasting, thus, she pointed a shortcut instead. "Just go and tell him."

 

"But…… I……" Adam murmured, paced around his table. "What if he says no?"

 

He is talking about something else, he fears if Blake rejects his plan. "What if he doesn't want to live with me?"

 

Christina rolled her eyes before she toyed with Adam's face like her Barbie doll. "Look at you, tell me who are you?"

 

"Adam Levine." He stared at his feet like a little child. 

 

"How old are you?"

 

"Thirty-five." He felt like fifteen in front of Blake.

 

"Where did you graduate?"

 

"MIT." Adam is a computer nerd which he didn't know how he ends up being prison warden.

 

"How many zeros are there in your bank account?"

 

"Eight? Or nine? I didn't remember."

 

"You see," Christina forced him to look into her eyes, "You are a bachelor, rich and well-educated."

 

She definitely started to miss the fearless playboy from now on.

 

"My life is boring, I can't ask him to come to work with me. He's a hitman, he lives with gun fights, explosions, blood brothers and clashes of gangs, not numbers and computers." Adam sighed, the more he considered, the worse he could imagine.

 

"Stop, Listen. You're cute and sexy, I'm pretty sure no one on earth love that country thug more than you." Adam complained when Christina used the word 'thug' for Blake.

 

"My point is Fifty Shades of Grey or the Godfather, he would be a fool if he rejects you."

 

* * *

 

 

"Blake, I want to tell you that…… Blake, I found you a way to……" His palms were sweating, he did seemed to find an opening to tell Blake his plan.

 

Adam slowly passed to Blake's cell.  Eventually, he stood outside the gate.

 

"Hey, babe." Blake already noticed his footsteps on the corridor.

 

"Blake." The smile of Blake disturbed Adam, he simply lost his mind, sub-consciousness took over his body control.

 

The moment Adam regained his consciousness, he laid on bed with his head rested on Blake's chest. Docile like a cat, he couldn't move.

 

He didn't want to do anything at all, Adam lost his ability to focus, he didn't want to tell Blake's his plan.

 

Inhaled Blake's country scent, Adam closed his eyes, imagined they were in somewhere miles away, a life beyond iron bars and duties.

 

Living in LA or New York, making beautiful babies for Blake, raising kids well, taking care of house and dinner like a prefect good wife, satisfying his husband sexual desires every night.

 

Adam sighed. Biologically, he can't give birth. Moreover, life like that only exists in hyper reality setting movies.

 

"What's on yar mind?"

 

Blake could tell that differences at the very second Adam came tonight, he thought sex would relieve Adam’s troubles.

 

“What would you do……” Adam looked up to Blake, tried his best not to show his fear. “When you are released?”

 

"Huhhh……" Blake shrugged, his fingers stopped tangling between Adam’s hairs.

 

Blake never thought of that, he still had six years sentence.

 

He used to think of ways to propose to Luke once he was released from prison, but things changed. He got Adam, the obsessed warden come every night. Blake lived without planning of tomorrow, he keeps his body in best shape to please Adam, takes enough rest in the afternoon for late night activities and waits for Adam patiently.

 

Blake already forgets the differences between prison and outside world. Enjoyable sex, false use of panopticon and Adam's love made the life in prison better than outside, like a safe hevan.

 

"I don't know, maybe go back to Oklahoma," Blake looked down at the warden on top of his chest, he couldn't read Adam's poker face. "The Russian stepped on our business……"

 

Adam didn't want to know, it didn't matter to him anymore. He was stupid enough to think that Blake loves him, he is nothing but shagmate in prison. Once the linkage of prison sentence between them vanished, the relationship falls apart at the same time.

 

"They still need me." Blake sighed. Somehow Blake realized Adam was expecting another answer, he should had consider Adam before he answered. Blake wished to amend his answer, but he couldn’t, what did Adam expected?

 

The warden broke the intimate contact and sat along the bed.

 

"You will be free soon," Adam put open his cloth, said in cold and indifferent tone.

 

"At what cost?" Blake grabbed Adam's arm tight, he didn't notice his force could hurt Adam.

 

"No one," All he cares is Luke, Adam should have known that. "I'm not sending anyone to prison."

 

Blake tried to express his gratitude. Freedom, he already forgot how it feels like to do whatever he wants, he misses the food, entertainment and his blood brothers. “Thank……”

 

"Consider this as my farewell gift." Adam cut him off, he picked up his clothes and left the cell without looking back. His eyes watered, he never felt this bitter before. He heard the convict call his name, asking him to stop. It didn’t matter, the truth was Luke’s mob is more valuable than him, he never exists in Blake’s future.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

The heart broken warden quit seeing Blake since the night he realized their paths were different. Deleting every pieces of memory he shared with Blake, Adam tried to forget the mob lieutenant.

 

Somehow he witnessed the release of Blake two months later, on the same day he resigned. He felt nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

Levine Limited, US top ten trading company, its market share doubled during these past two years. It was the result of Adam’s leading, his leadership gave new life to the company. Unlike his father, Adam tried to balance between profits, reputation and corporate responsibilities. He is not his father, he doesn't trade under the table with mobs or sponsor politicians for favorable policies.

 

"Fifth, Adam! This is the fifth one! You can’t just simply fire your bodyguard without reason." Gwen scolded at her boss while she entered his office.

 

"I don't need protection, you do remember I was a prison warden."

 

"Just think of your mother, she can’t bear losing you, you are the last heir of your family." Adam inherited his family business when a tragic car accident took away his father.

 

"And I'll be the last one." Adam didn’t have time for family, the company is expanding, plus he is gay. "Where is the financial budget? I thought I told Jesse the deadline was this morning."

 

"I'll get it for you," Gwen rolled her eyes and dropped a pile of body guards’ resume. "Just randomly pick one, I promise you wouldn't notice his existence."

 

"Rarrrr! I don't need bodyguard. Dismiss!" Adam simply threw the resume into rubbish bin.

 

* * *

 

 

After hours of meeting with department head officers, Adam was exhausted. All he wanted was go home, take a bath and sleep like a pig.

 

Living alone in a cozy apartment, Adam refused to live with his family when he returned from prison. He needed privacy, time and peace were things he could control at that moment. Siting on his sofa, listening to his music with a cup of wine in his hand, alcohol paralyzed his sadness, helped him to heal.

 

Unlocked his door, Adam headed to the bathroom directly, washed away his burdens with cold water.

 

Tied a towel around his waist after shower, Adam went back to his room to find some cloth to put on. At the very same moment he entered his room, he was pushed towards his bed, wrists were held tight by someone behind. A man subdued Adam from behind, pressed him firm on his bed.

 

Burglar? Random thief who broke into his apartment or kidnapper who try to rob his money? Maybe even worse, the man could be hitman sent by competitor to kill him like the way they took away his father.

 

* * *

 

“Wait. What? Why are ya leaving?” Luke stopped his brother from packing.

 

“It’s time, Luke. We settled the Russian, ya and Tim are safe now.” Blake placed his palm on his boss’s cheek. Luke didn’t resist or show a sense of dislike. If it was the past, Blake would be thrilled and kissed Luke instantly, but not anymore. “The mob is secured, I’ve done my duty. I have to leave.”

 

“Blake, ya don’t have to.” Two years were too short for Luke, he really missed his big brother when Blake took the fall for him. He couldn’t tell how surprised he was when Blake was released suddenly. These two years having Blake back in the mob completed him, he got a happy family and blood brothers he loved.

 

“If it is about Miranda, I can keep her away from the mob.”

 

Blake chuckled, “No, Luke. It wasn’t about ya or Miranda. Someone is waiting for me.”

 

* * *

 

 

  
The intruder further pressed Adam on his bed and leaned downwards that his nose touched back of Adam’s neck.

 

Soon as Adam regain consciousness, the scent of the intruder was familiar, Adam could smell the beaver pelt scent under the mask of vodka.Adam’s body jolted under the touch of the intruder, the deeply sealed memories unfolded like explosion.

 

That face, the accent and the long nights they spent together, these memories raged through his mind like disasters released from Pandora’s box.

 

"Stop this madness, Blake. Get off me."

 

Blake leaned closer, further press Adam down on the mattress. Kissed on his neck and bite his shoulder. Blake let go of Adam’s arms, but the former warden could not confront him. Adam was wrecked, moaned like he used to in the cell.

 

"No, you didn't mean that, babe. Ya like the way I sink into ya. Tell me, Adam. Do ya miss me?"

 

Blake’s voice was still huskily seducing as before. Adam rolled over to face the ex-convict, Blake didn’t change a bit except he grew a few grey hairs. Adam’s chest heaved under Blake’s soft gaze.

 

“No, I don’t. I hate you.” The tone was serious, Adam hated Blake, he still felt the pain when Blake hurt him.

 

Blake looked right into Adam’s eyes, he saw nothing but anger and hatred. “I’m sorry, Adam. I love ya, I really love ya. Please don’t say that.” Blake paused for a few seconds, he could feel the wetness of his eyes and nose.

 

“You left me, I moved on. Just face it.” Adam pushed Blake away from him. “You made your decision, you chose your mob.”

 

“I’ve a promise to keep, they are my brothers.” Blake kneeled before Adam and begged for forgiveness. “They are my family…… I’m sorry if I hurt ya, but……Adam, I love ya. I miss ya every single day when ya released me, I couldn’t sleep without imagining ya was in my arms……”

 

Blake grabbed Adam’s palm, held it with both of his hands, kissed it deeply, “I felt lonely every morning realizing I lost ya……”

 

“It wasn’t over, it wasn’t over for me, it wasn’t over for ya.” Blake stood up and forced Adam to face him. Adam was lost in the sea of emotions, he was frightened, he scared that he was going be hurt again.

 

Blake pushed forward and kissed Adam, palms placed around Adam’s neck. Blake groaned in pleasure when Adam kissed back, their tongues melted together once again after these two years.

 

Their breathe hitched when their passionate kiss broke apart, Adam pressed his forehead to Blake’s, palms rubbed on the countryman’s bearded cheeks, the texture was real, Adam didn’t want to let go.

 

“Why didn’t you call me? I thought you don’t love me anymore.” Adam finished his question with another long kiss, he demanded more from Blake.

 

“I don’t have yar cell phone number. I wrote to ya every day for a year, each letter a day. Ya never wrote back.”

 

“Letters?” Adam’s eyes widened, then he searched for a box under his bed. This was a delivery from the prison, Adam thought it was his belongings in his warden’s office, maybe wines he left in drawers or decorations. He received countless email asking him to pick up his things after the first year he resigned, the prison office delivered this box half an year ago, Adam never opened it, he was trying to conceal his life working in prison.

 

Adam opened the box, a bunch of letters was placed on top of his miscellaneous stuff. Every letters started with the same sentence, ‘Adam, I love you.’

 

“Adam,” Blake pressed the crying former warden on the bed once again. “I love ya, do ya love me?”

 

“I do, I love you.” Adam nodded and arms hooked around the ex-convict’s neck. He leaned upward for kiss when Blake undressed himself. Blake took off the towel around Adam’s waist, fingers lubed and widened Adam’s entrance.

 

“Haven’t been used since when?” Blake smirked watching Adam conquered by lust and pleasure, the reaction was more vigorous than before.

 

“You are the……” Adam arched up for another deep kiss. “Only one.” Even if Adam was a playboy, Blake was the only guy who entered him, his body only opens up for the country man.

 

“Me too, babe.” Blake let his desire and natural instinct took over, satisfied his lover with thrusts and kisses that lasted like eternity.

 

* * *

 

“You must choose one, Adam. Stop goofing around!” Gwen shouted before she entered Adam’s office, hoping her determination could force Adam to hire a bodyguard.

 

“Waaaaaa! “ Gwen screamed, she saw a hunky man stood beside Adam with an aura of mob and the Godfather. She didn’t expect to see anyone except Adam in his office.

 

“Oh, thank you for your concern. I found my bodyguard.” The evil smirk of Adam reminded Gwen of the dark days of prison wardens, “This is Blake Shelton, he’ll be staying with me 24/7 without pay.” Adam raised his palm to signal his newly hired bodyguard to lean down, he demanded for a kiss and public display of affection.

 

“No, Adam. Not during working hours.” Blake raised his brows and slapped on Adam’s palm.

 

“You will beg for it tonight.” Adam will take his revenge not letting Blake touches him tonight, he turned to the bodyguard beside him, raped him visually. Blake in suits, Adam always wonders how Blake looks like without the orange convict shirt.

 

“Stop thinking about it,” Blake urged his new boss to focus, “Mrs. Stefani has things to report. I promise ya, I’ll treat ya well tonight until ya beg me to stop.”

 

“Fine.” Adam frowned and started checking the report from sales department.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stepping on this journey 'Mine would be you' with me, I couldn't finish it without your support. : ]


End file.
